


From 9 to 10

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriend T-Shirts, Creampie, Dildos, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Sprinkling some feelings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: "If you get really good, I promise, somebody who's even better will come and find you."Kageyama didn't believe in these words until he realized that person was closer than he thought.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	From 9 to 10

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I was actually waiting for the 10th entry in this series to do Kageyama's POV, hope you like it!

It's a rare occurrence, to find a person so special that makes you feel like your life has taken a turn, changing your surroundings, how you used to see things, and even yourself to a degree you didn't think it would be possible. There's a before and after they appear. Is it for the best? Maybe so, Kageyama can't tell with certainty. It hasn't happened to him before, at least not until an annoying tangerine clashed with him at the volleyball court. So annoying, they would fight at every chance. So loud and energetic, he couldn't keep his eyes from chasing after him. So hard-working, he would train tenaciously not to fall behind. Together they've overcome many challenges, a sort of ying and yang balance, or more like a match made in hell that resulted in perfect teamwork. High school is nearly over though, and teamwork doesn't accurately describe the status of their relationship anymore. Furtive kisses in the bathrooms, late night video calls, secret dates to celebrate winning a match...the line between friends and something else is a blur right now. Is it for the best? He needs to find out before Hinata leaves for Brazil.

"Kageyama, watch out!!"

A volley ball crashes straight into his face taking the hit with a flinch, his stoicism is impressive, but when the ball drops his nose starts bleeding. An odd mishap to get distracted during practice, he hasn't acted this careless since that one game where he took another spike to the face.

"...Boke."

"Gwaaahh!!" Hinata runs to him with a mortified expression, "I'm so sorry Kageyama, w-were you distracted? Sorrysorrysorryso-!"

Kageyama holds him by the top of his head —the random thought of how long his hair has grown invades him— gripping his skull throwing the scariest glare, "I. Wasn't. Distracted."

"Oooww!! Okay, I trust you, let's go fix that nose before this turns into a crime scene!"

Hinata does his best to stop the bleeding with what's available in the first aid kit they have at the gym, stuffing Kageyama's nose with tissues while they sit down on a bench. "Pfft..." despite his efforts he can't suppress a laugh, "You look so funny!"

"Ugh, shut up."

"Hey, it's like your brain was in other dimension while we were practicing, I have the right to laugh for once."

"At least someone here has a brain to use."

Faking offense Hinata lets out a dramatic gasp, "Look who's talking, mister barely-passed-the-final-exams! That's only half a brain at most."

"Guess we're half the brains of a whole idiot then," Kageyama snorts wincing at his aching nose.

Staring at each other they compete to hold a serious face, the corner of their lips lifts slowly and they end up cracking a laugh together. "We're lucky to be good at volleyball huh," Hinata smiles and the pain magically goes away, Kageyama will miss those smiles when he leaves Japan. Speaking of which.

"So when is your trip to Brazil?"

"I have plane tickets for after graduation."

"Oh."

Hinata notices his slight change of mood, squinting his eyes as if he were mad, or rather he's _certainly_ mad, he can read Kageyama like an open book, he can even tell the usual face he makes when he's thinking about food. It takes practice to understand a guy who's awful at social interactions, but Hinata had plenty of time.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I suppose you're in a rush to go."

"Tehehe, you don't want me to?" He's teasing poking at Kageyama's side while he's still weak.

"Yeah."

"Huh?" That was so unexpected Hinata freezes with a finger aimed to keep digging at his ribs, pointing at the void. _"Did he just admit he doesn't want me to leave, or am I hallucinating?"_

"I stopped bleeding." He removes the tissues squeezing the bridge of his nose to check if anything's broken, even though it hurts the bone seems unscathed. "Let's go home, it's getting late."

Kageyama gets up to put his black uniform jacket back on and picks his backpack walking to the gym exit. Hinata reacts a few seconds later grabbing his own stuff in a rush to follow behind, his mind sluggish from the attack of sincerity. _"I haven't thought of it earlier...what does Kageyama have to say about me going to Brazil?"_ he walks gazing at his back, _"He'd probably avoid me if I asked directly, we've never had a talk about our relationship and I doubt he wants to."_

They reach Kageyama's home first, and he halts abruptly making Hinata bump his head on his back. For a moment none of them say anything, Hinata guesses he's uneasy about earlier so he steps aside to continue on his way, but he doesn't get very far.

"Want to come in?"

Hinata turns around to look at the setter, his seasoned mood-detection skills aren't working when the only clue is a 'Kalmgeyama' poker face. Either way it's uncommon for Kageyama to invite somebody home, actually he suspects there are no other people who get that privilege that he knows about, at least not outside their circle of friends.

 _"Say something boke."_ Kageyama hopes he didn't catch his nervous hands before he put them in his pockets, the wait is unbearable, if Hinata doesn't talk within ten seconds he's going to pretend he didn't say a word and walk home like nothing happened.

1

_"Why is he just staring at me?"_

2

_"Shit, must be my nose, bet I look awful."_

3

_"Why did I even say that?"_

4

_"Because it's what you've always wanted."_

5

_"Oh god, I want him to sleep here?"_

6

_"Wait, I only said to come in."_

7

_"Is he assuming I invited him for sex?"_

8

_"I'M THE ONE THINKING OF IT."_

9

_"Please, say something."_

His feet are impatient to make a quick escape, ready, set-

"What do you have for dinner?"

Kageyama blinks and his brain offers him a flash through his imaginary fridge. There's leftover hot pot from yesterday, considering his terrible cooking skills he can't offer anything remotely similar to his mother's dish. He crosses his fingers inside his pockets wishing that's good enough.

"Hot pot."

"Can I add egg to it?"

"...Sure."

"Okay, thanks!"

It's just as Hinata remembers it, he drops his backpack in the hall, removes his shoes and the cozy ambience sends him back to the last time he was here —for a joint class project— though they've never been home alone before. Hold on a second, the lights were off when they arrived, is nobody else around?

"Where are your parents?"

"On a trip, they left yesterday, they travel a lot."

"Ah, we've got the place all to ourselves then!"

The words slip out in an overly excited manner and they blush realizing this could potentially become more than a regular sleepover. For now they'll try to push aside that fact, focusing on the delicious hot pot instead. "Um, can I borrow some clothes?" Hinata's question comes out of nowhere, though it makes sense he wants to get comfortable before dinner.

"Yeah, pick whatever you want from my bedroom. I'll make some onigiri meanwhile," he takes off his uniform jacket rolling up his sleeves to handle the ingredients.

Hinata remembers the way like he's been here a million times, it's always thrilling, like going into a super exclusive vip-only room. At the same time he wonders if Kageyama has brought anyone else with the intention of sleeping together, he doesn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend as far as he knows. In fact he hasn't seen him date a single person from high school, and he didn't lack proposals if he really wanted to. Hinata teased him about it often, but his replies were boring along the lines of 'busy with volleyball' or 'not interested' so he didn't insist again.

"Nice, he's got a white hoodie just like mine! I'll pick this aaand sweatpants," he rummages through his closet taking what he needs, leaving his own uniform folded on a chair. "Eh, they're really loose," he looks at himself using his phone camera, "But they smell of Kageyama, I like it." Next he glances at the futon inspecting it with curiosity, _"This is where he sleeps...I wonder if he touches himself here."_ Their late night video calls are certainly high-tension to the point they masturbate in bed listening to an exchange of lewd noises, even so they aren't explicit enough to show their bodies, nudity is still embarrassing.

The rice cooker dings and Kageyama starts making onigiri, the amount of time Hinata is taking to get clothes raising his suspicions. _"Crap, I'm getting jittery. Not sure this was a good idea, I don't know what to say."_ He botches one rice ball after another, his nimble fingers losing their usual capacity as his mind spins, _"He's my best friend right? It's not weird to kiss or hold hands, or...get off thinking of him. Shit, that's definitely weird. Aren't we more like boyfriends now? No, that'd be trouble, I don't want to ruin our friendship."_

"Woah, it smells awesome!" Kageyama's inner argument is cut by Hinata's sneaky attack hugging him from behind, "Can't wait to have a taste of your home made cooking!"

His heart rate hikes glaring over his shoulder at Hinata, squirming and failing to escape his grabby hands. "Just sit down at the table, I can't concentrate if you're so close."

"Ooh, I've found your weak point! I'll remember that." He giggles kissing his cheek then sits obediently as requested, with a huge grin on his face that Kageyama would describe as 'annoyingasfuckbutIloveit.'

When the sad attempt at onigiri are ready to be served they set the table together, the steamy hot pot scent fills the whole kitchen, Kageyama has never been more grateful for leftovers.

"Thank you for the food!" they say in unison before digging in the scrumptious meal, stuffing their mouths until they resemble hamsters carrying food in their cheeks, grinning at one another as they eat voraciously.

"You'd make for a nice husband," Hinata blurts out as he chews a juicy piece of meat.

Kageyama chokes on a lump of rice, his face turning purple struggling to get a hold of a glass of water, gulping down the threat. The lump in his throat still hasn't disappeared somehow, "What the fuck?!"

"My mom says a man who can cook is a treasure."

"Right, it was my mom that made this dish."

"Makes sense, someone who can't make round rice balls couldn't cook this hot pot..."

A piece of rice is thrown hitting Hinata dead on the tip of his nose, "Hey, what's that for?!"

"A nose for a nose, or something like that."

"Pfft! You're a dork Kageyama."

"You like that, don't you?"

"I do!" he claims it as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Good," Kageyama smirks eerily in lieu of a smile, he hasn't got the hang of this 'being charming' attitude. He hates how he has to make an effort while Hinata can wear an oversized hoodie and look adorable without even trying.

"You're freaking me out, what are you plotting?"

"Who knows, quit talking and finish eating boke."

He wishes he had a plan, he really does, following his instincts is the only guide at this point, it's always worked with Hinata before so he'll go along with it. "Want to play some video games?" he spits the idea as soon as it pops in, common sense be damned, they're heading to his room without time for second thoughts.

"Holy crap, I didn't see you had an old PlayStation!"

"It was a gift, I don't get to play with it a lot."

"Could've sworn your only hobby was volleyball, do you like anything else?"

"Yeah, you."

Hinata drops the controller on his hands, the 'thunk' when it hits the floor almost deafening as they stare each other directly in the eyes. "Wha- what's wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"You never say things like that."

"Oh, I see," Kageyama makes a thoughtful expression tilting his head at him, "Do you like me?"

"O-of course I do bakageyama."

"Yeah, I thought so...come here," he sits cross-legged on top of his futon pointing to his side. It might seem like a suggestive request, however in the setter's head it's the most comfortable place to talk. Hinata has obviously misunderstood his kind intentions though, his face and ears flushed like a volcano about to erupt, yet he sits down close making their knees touch.

_"I didn't take Kageyama for the bold type. Damn it, I underestimated him, using a delicious hot pot as a bait...how can he keep a straight face?!"_

"Hey Hinata, do you have a boyfriend?"

He jolts on his seat, looking at Kageyama closely he's sweating as if they were in the middle of a volleyball game, his cheeks turning redder every second despite his neutral expression. Is he nervous too?

"No. What about you?"

"I don't need one, I have you."

Their hearts are going over a hundred per minute, the room feels extremely suffocating all of a sudden, the walls closing in on them making it harder to breathe visible by the way they let out puffs of air.

"Yeah, I feel the same. I like you."

"Shit." Kageyama isn't a man of words when actions would do, so he grips Hinata's shoulders pulling him closer to mash their lips almost chipping a tooth at the strength. It's clumsy, rushed, they're out of sync pressing their mouths, so heated in their actions spit moistens the kiss and a timid brush of tongues makes them moan. It's perfect.

"Wow," Hinata's eyes glimmer like he's seen a million shooting stars, the sea of Kageyama's blue orbs just as bright, but a hint of something darker is there as well, his pupils dilated like a cat about to jump on his prey.

Kageyama gulps, his hands are trembling on Hinata's shoulders, it's too embarrassing so he decides to hold him close to his chest instead. A fatal lapse of judgment, the out-of-control thumping of their hearts impossible to ignore.

"Um, what's going on? You've been acting strange," the redhead nuzzles his nose lovingly at the curve of his neck.

"You're leaving Japan," he fiddles with Hinata's long strands of hair as he speaks, "I wanted to speak my mind before you're gone."

"Hey, don't talk as if I were dying."

"Shut up boke, trying to be sincere here."

Hinata snorts wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. "Okay, go on, I know you suck at this stuff."

"I'm going to miss you."

The grip around his waist tightens.

"Because I care for you, always have."

"Kage-"

"That's why I never got interested in other people at high school."

Hinata spoils him with kisses across his neck encouraging his speech.

"Ah- but I don't want to mess this up, so I never asked you out."

"Dumbass."

He pushes Hinata away for a peck, then leans his head to whisper on his ear, "Let's do it tonight, make it special." Hinata nods and the bubbly feeling in his stomach almost makes him sick with joy.

"I think I broke your controller."

Woops, there it is again, Kageyama's scary glare making the lovey-dovey mood vanish in the air. "You're paying for that."

Nothing a few more hits couldn't fix, Kageyama brute-forces it back to business and they play old fighting games for a while until Hinata's mom calls asking about his location. Of course he forgot to warn her of the sleepover, using Kageyama as a scapegoat putting him on the phone to apologize in his stead. "...It was my fault, sorry for not calling earlier," his tone comes out as guilty, "Yes, we've had dinner already. No, we won't sleep very late. I'll take care of him, good night ma'am."

"Did she yell at you?"

"Nah."

"You've got my mom and Natsu eating from your hand, I don't get it."

"Maybe the Hinata family has a weak spot for me," he says with a proud smirk.

"Yeah, not sure I'm okay with that...anyways, can I take a shower? Don't want to go bed sweaty from practice."

Kageyama looks at the clock on his studying desk, it's almost eleven, have they been playing for so long? "Sure, I'll go after you." Hinata twitches in surprise and he's compelled to be more specific, "I- I mean after you're done."

"Oh. Yup, of course...be right back!" He shuts the bathroom door, leaving Kageyama alone with a storm of thoughts.

 _"FUCK! Shit, okay, calm down. Use your head for once Tobio, first to get condoms,"_ he frowns while his brain works at maximum capacity, _"Maybe in dad's closet."_ He sprints to his parents' room, throwing their belongings to the floor as he searches hastily praying for a miracle. His eyes detect the box of condoms in between pajamas, stealing two for good measure. _"Yes! Now for the lube..."_ he returns to his room to pick a bottle hidden within a sock. There's enough liquid inside, but he's given it more use than he'd thought and Hinata is to be blamed for each time he's needed it.

Meanwhile Hinata is having a crisis, the semi-cold shower not helping to still his nerves. _"Are we really doing it? I expected my first time would be with him, but I'm shaking,"_ he looks at his hands, then down between his legs where he's feeling a familiar rush. _"It's okay, I'm used to play with myself. Plus from what I saw at the gym showers his size won't hurt much,"_ a hand moves to prod at the rim of his ass, inserting his middle finger and thrusting a little, going for a second with a scissoring motion to stretch himself, then a third thrusting faster. "Mmh, ah- yeah, I bet his cock feels good. It'll be fine so long it's with him."

He leaves the shower after he's well prepared, staring at himself on the foggy mirror. _"It's the moment of truth Shouyou, let him know what you want."_

Kageyama is sitting totally stiff on his futon when Hinata opens the door. He's about to ask what took him so long, but his jaw drops and he becomes mute as the redhead steps in. He's wearing his loose hoodie, except now the sweatpants are nowhere to be found. Poof. Kaput. Farewell pants, you won't be missed.

"Is it okay if I sleep like this?" His cute blush and how he dared asking for permission is getting Kageyama hard as diamonds, the idea that he's surely wearing nothing below making things worse.

"Are you serious."

"Yeah?"

"I don't care," he states flatly, "I mean, even if you wore a dinosaur suit I'd still want you in my bed."

Hinata bursts out laughing at the ridiculous thought. "Really bakageyama?"

"I'd prefer you wear my hoodie, for reference."

"Hurry up to the bathroom you stinky!" He pushes him away from the futon and Kageyama has never ran faster taking off his uniform and jumping in the shower, a necessary evil, the back of his mind uttering he'll be sweaty again soon.

After an eternity of self-reflection Hinata awaits lying on the futon inhaling Kageyama's scent on the pillow, "Smells nice...and it's fluffy." He rubs against the sheets, his hips moving on their own getting harder at the friction. "Mmh, is it wrong if I-" he lets a hand crawl to his crotch, his cock twitches in advance and he encircles it with his fingers, squeezing with a slow twisting motion across the length. His eyes flutter as he pumps faster, "A-ah, Kageyama..."

"Yeah, I'm here."

He freezes looking back at the setter standing at the edge of the futon —wearing only a towel— while his rear is on full display. "How long have you been there?!"

Kageyama smirks enjoying the view, "Long enough," he sits kneeling on his futon gesturing for Hinata to do the same. "Show me what you were doing?"

It's nerve-wracking at first, Hinata clutches at the hoodie hiding the source of his shame, but there's no turning back anymore. He lifts the end of it like a shy girl would lift her skirt, showing his stiff cock throbbing excitedly.

"Knife- n-nuff, er, nice," is all Kageyama manages to say as his mouth salivates, his gaze turning darker with desire. _"Wow, he's so hard."_

Hinata resumes touching himself never taking his eyes off Kageyama, analyzing his reaction. "Your turn."

The towel is tossed aside to reveal a matching erection, larger than Hinata's but not by a big margin. "Do you think of me when you do this?"

They share a glance brimming with arousal, jerking off at the same pace producing loud gasps. "Yeah. I always imagined how it'd feel if you touched me."

"Wanna find out?" Kageyama leans forward kneeling as close as possible replacing Hinata's hand with his own, sliding his fingers up and down his cock, teasing the tip with his thumb. Next he makes a tight curl at the head rubbing the sensitive underside and Hinata shudders buckling on instinct.

"Ngh- your fingers...they're so long, I love it," Hinata reaches for a kiss as he wraps his own fingers around Kageyama's cock, his smaller fist allowing for longer drawn-out motions through the whole shaft. The setter hisses screwing his eyes at the pleasant sensation and Hinata becomes braver, rolling and squeezing his balls to continue pumping even harder.

"Wait, I'm going to come if you keep doing that." Hinata grins at the sincere confession slowing his ministrations accordingly, he wants the fun to last.

Some feverish touches later the kiss turns sloppier in a vicious exchange of saliva, their tongues weave around one another only stopping to tug at their lips with appetite using their teeth. It's a mess and they're loving every second of it moaning while they masturbate one another, learning how incredible it feels when someone else does it, or it may be the fact that it's with the person they love making it so different.

"Shit, Hinata...can- can I suck you?"

"W-what?"

"I want to suck your cock." Kageyama doesn't mince words when necessary, nothing new since Hinata is already used to his lack of finesse.

"Have you done it before?"

"No, I want you to be the first."

"Then I want to try too."

"Do you, uh, know what a sixty-nine is?"

"How do _you_ know what it is?"

"Porn."

"Pffft!"

"Boke! If you know how it works let's do it." He lies on the futon and Hinata can't help leering at his bare body, it feels strange, more intimate to see it outside of the gym showers. "Face the other way."

"I know, don't rush me!" Hinata goes on all fours, elbows dug on the futon while his head hangs just above the other's hard-on. He tries to ignore Kageyama's breath brushing his own cock, distracting himself giving temptative licks and a kiss making a cute 'chu' at the tip.

"O-oh."

"Was that fine?"

"Don't stop," he grabs onto Hinata's ass and begins sucking the head, the lack of experience not dissuading him from testing his limits, swallowing midway and letting go a few times getting comfortable with the size. After a bit of trial and error he's able to take it to the base repeatedly soaking the entire shaft with spit.

"Aah, hnn-! Kageyama, holy shit." Not one to be left behind Hinata wraps his lips around his cock, rolling his tongue at the tip and sucking as far as he can manage without choking, then bobs his head until he's out of breath —he forgets to— pulling away coughing a bit. There's a weird after-taste in his mouth, a clear strand of liquid dribbles from his lips connected to the slit. "Are you coming?"

He looks between his legs and the look in Kageyama's face is something he'd never expected to see. He's simply wrecked, his cheeks unusually red with his eyes closed lavishing Hinata's cock with attention. It's the most sensual sight he's seen in his life. Kageyama squints his eyes at the question, smirking in a way that can only mean bad news. "Not before you do."

"Hey, this isn't a compet-"

Everything is a competition when these two are involved, Hinata just hasn't realized until this very moment, feeling his cock sinking fully within the heat of Kageyama's velvety mouth. "Oh crap, wait, wait Kage-"

Waiting to be outmatched isn't his style, Kageyama grips at Hinata's ass forcing a quick swinging of hips thrusting down his throat thankful for not having a gag reflex. He's memorizing every single detail of Hinata, his taste and texture, how he pulses in his mouth, the combination of desperate whines, the way he's anxiously stroking his cock to get him off. _"Damn, he's amazing, this is better than I dreamed it'd be and we're not fucking yet."_

"Aah! N-no, no more, I'm- I'm coming, stop, I'll come in your mouth!" he begs but his hips won't stop rocking in and out indulging himself closer and closer to the edge, jerking at Kageyama's shaft licking away the precum oozing from the slit on his fingers.

 _"Fuck Hinata, just do it,"_ now there's no doubt he's into it, his lewd slurps letting know he won't let go. His jaw is starting to get numb, his cheek bobs as Hinata's powerful thrusts turn into short snaps of hips, there's a loud groan and his mouth gets filled with a load of cum. "Tobio-!" It's much thicker than anticipated, he gulps as much as he can but Hinata suddenly pulls out and cum spills across his face.

Hinata continues giving lazy licks while riding the high of his first blowjob, his body resting on top of Kageyama's. "Hah...sorry, your mouth felt so good. You can come in mine if-"

"Say it again."

"Your mouth felt good."

"Before that."

"My bad, it slipped out," he didn't even notice he called his name, they're not used to it, regardless of years of friendship they've always been 'Hinata' and 'Kageyama.'

"Say it Shouyou."

Oh, now he gets it. They've gone a step further from friendship, it makes sense to use their names during an intimate situation, specially if they're having sex. That reminds Hinata of something important, "Mmh, you're still hard Tobio," he laps his erection naughtily, "Do you want to...you know, inside my ass?"

"Hell yes."

Kageyama gets up to pick a condom —he'll save one for round two if Hinata wants to fuck him later— and the bottle of lube. "Aren't you hot wearing my hoodie? It's okay to take it off."

"Nah, I like it, it has your scent," he lies face down again, his chest on the futon while arching his back presenting himself for the taking. "You like this too, right?"

Liking would be an understatement, Kageyama could nut right at this moment just by looking at him in that position. Instead he settles for putting on the annoying piece of rubber, his shaky fingers slipping and failing to roll it correctly.

"Your face is a mess," the redhead giggles as he watches his attempts, "Guess you really liked getting a facial."

Oddly enough it didn't bother him in the slightest. He finally succeeds at rolling the condom and the slick on his face gives him an idea, gathering the sticky strands with his fingers slathering them across his length for extra lube. "There you go, all clean," he licks the leftovers on his lips with a smirk.

The tension is amping up by the minute, Kageyama opens the lube bottle drizzling a copious amount on his fingers, then pulls at Hinata's ass cheek to pour some on the puckered rim. He gulps seeing a slight twitch, "It looks tight, let me know if it hurts, okay?"

Hinata nods and he squirms at the intrusive first digit rubbing and curling inside gently. "Yeah, that's good...you can do another." He gives way to the second easily, but he begins to feel the difference in how long and thick they are compared to his own. "Ooh...mnn, that's it, stretch me up, thrust faster." Kageyama follows his instructions diligently, his fingers plunge in quicker going as far as his body allows until he's knuckle-deep, scissoring and pressing at his walls.

"Tobio, oh god, please give me more." Hinata's whines echo in the room and a third finger makes his legs wobble, feeling sparks of pleasure travel through his entire body ending at his groin area. Kageyama does a rougher thrust and his fingers reach a spot Hinata hasn't before, his legs give in slumping on the futon as he moans incredibly loud, the sinful noises delivering a shot of arousal straight to the setter's cock.

"Are you alright? That startled me."

"Mmmhh, your fingers are the best," he looks back at him with a dopey smile holding onto the pillow, his body twitching from stimulation. "You must be pent up since I'm getting all the fun...you can fuck me, I'm ready."

Kageyama never thought he'd hear those words even after going this far, it's as if he'd been in a dreamy state acting on impulse. The dream is over though, he's holding his cock feeling the clench of Hinata's rim as he penetrates him slowly, the sensation way more intense than the blowjob earlier. "Ngh, shit, this is too much, you're crushing me."

"Take your time," for some reason Hinata feels in control, taking his girth isn't painful thanks to all that foreplay while Kageyama seems to be having trouble fighting back an orgasm with his length in barely midway.

"Don't tell me what to do boke."

"I'm trying to be helpful."

"Then relax so I can move."

"Sorry, I'm excited," he breathes in and out resting his head on the pillow as his body lets go of the tension, "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Me too, that's why I want to make you feel good, so you'll remember me when you're in Brazil."

A slow undemanding thrust and Kageyama enters him completely, slamming at his ass letting out a sigh of relief. He's trying to get accustomed to the scorching heat enveloping his erection before moving, gripping Hinata's hips while panting like he's been drained from a huge effort.

"Ah-! Wha- what do you mean, I'd never forget you."

"You'll meet other people," he pulls out halfway thrusting inside again, "But I'll always be your first."

"Nnh...huh, that's sappy."

Bending over Hinata's body Kageyama mutters on his ear, "I'll fuck you so hard you won't forget the shape of my cock inside you. You're mine tonight and always Shouyou, just like I'm _your_ setter, got it?"

Hinata moans at a sudden impact of skin on skin, his body gladly accepting his cock, every fiber of his being aching for the promise of a fuck that'll be burned in their minds forever. "Yes, Tobio."

Something he can't control takes over, Kageyama starts rocking his hips, the warm body of his lover entices him to stay inside, yet the urge to give and receive pleasure commands him to keep moving, groaning when Hinata decides to sway back on his cock syncing their motions. They've always been great at reading each other, sex won't be an exception.

"Fuck Shouyou, why haven't we done this earlier?" The claps of Hinata's plush ass on his crotch are turning him on further, kneading at the round expanse of flesh. Noone should be allowed to own such a perfect balance of fat and muscle, it's almost addictive at the touch.

"Ah, ah- d-dunno, I thought k-kissing was enough for you, ahn-!"

That might have been the case until tonight, having a taste of what sex is like has changed his concept of what is 'enough' and kissing alone won't do. Speaking of kissing, this position isn't very convenient and he's thirsty for Hinata's mouth. "Turn around, I want to see your face."

In a motion too sudden for comfort Hinata slips away and Kageyama chokes down a whimper at the cold air hitting his hard-on, bouncing upwards in a plea to return inside the body he belongs to.

"Good, because I want to see how you come," Hinata has the gall to give him a cheeky grin as he holds up his legs grabbing behind his knees, spreading them wide to show his renewed stiffy lying on the hoodie.

For a moment Kageyama ponders the odds of cum staining his clothes, then again who gives a shit when Hinata is poking at his upper lip with his tongue doing the most vulgar expression begging to be taken. Kageyama can literally feel the rush of blood fueling his erection and he immediately topples over him, guiding his cock inside his hole tightening around in welcome.

"Hnngh, yes, yes- love you Tobio, ah- do you love me?"

"Boke, you know the answer."

"I want to hear it."

Expressing feelings isn't his forte, he pins Hinata's hands above his head lacing their fingers as he claims his mouth in a passionate kiss tangling their tongues fiercely, pouring every bit of love into it instead of saying it directly. He retreats to see Hinata's enamored face, eyes half-lidded and lips parted glistening with spit, he looks so wanton the words spill out without thinking, "I love you Shouyou."

"Fuck me."

That's an order to obey without delay, he lets his whole body rest on top swinging his hips up and down, the pounding savage and impatient seeking their climax, feeling Hinata's insides flutter as they hold hands squeezing until their knuckles turn white.

"Mmh, yes Tobio, I'm close, so close, please-!" he crosses his legs around his hips nudging at him to go deeper, a little harder, the feeling built up in his crotch about to burst.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm coming, Shouyou-!" he pulls almost all the way out, then drops his hips with all his weight hitting Hinata's sweet spot. They moan each other's names at the same time reaching their orgasm, Kageyama thrusts erratically fucking with all the strength he can muster, as deep as he can sink himself in shooting plenty spurts of cum inside the condom while Hinata comes for the second time squirting everywhere over the hoodie, leaving a trail of damp sticky lines on it.

"Crap...I'm sorry..." he doesn't know why exactly, his brain is melting at the explosion of pleasure.

"I'm not." They get a laughing fit, there's nothing to regret other than dirty clothing. Feeling the exhaustion and sore muscles from a satisfying first time they lie as they are without moving an inch, kissing with bated breath relishing in the moment.

"Am I heavy?" Kageyama nips at his neck and the redhead chuckles.

"I feel protected when we're like this."

"I'll always protect you then."

"Cute."

Kageyama frowns, "Don't say that."

"Are you pulling out anytime soon?"

"Oh," he does so with reticence, taking the chance to remove the condom tossing it away before embracing Hinata again.

"Hey," Hinata smiles brushing their noses, a skimo kiss as he's read somewhere.

The other returns a normal smile for once, "Hey."

"You should've asked me out."

"We won't mess it up if we stay friends."

"Friends who fuck?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!"

It's wrong, Kageyama's heart says Hinata deserves more, deserves a proper boyfriend, sadly he's a walking disaster when it comes to relationships to offer himself for the role. They can be boyfriends in every sense without labeling it, that way Hinata won't ever get hurt. That way he'll always be happy, with him or somebody else. Anything for him, this is for the best.

\- - -

"Power Curry is a service ace."

A bored-looking Kageyama stares at the camera after eating a spoonful from a plate of curry, reading the slogan as plainly as one could possibly manage for a sponsoring brand commercial.

The unsavory part of being a famous volleyball player, since he joined the Schweiden Adlers his popularity has gone up dramatically. Interviews, merchandise, photo shoots, dealing with sponsors...he didn't know entering the V-League would entail so many bothersome things attached. He leaves the studio exhausted as if he'd been training for hours, on the bright side he knows that there's someone waiting for him to get home, a fuzzy sensation boils in his chest at the thought.

"Finally," he sighs dropping his sports bag as soon as he steps in, "Hope I've arrived in time." He slips off his sneakers dragging his feet to the bedroom, too lazy to bother removing his sports uniform before falling on the cozy futon as he checks his phone.

-Shouyou: let me know when you're back

-Shouyou: it's so hot I can't sleep, I'm going for a walk to the beach!

Kageyama grins happy to find out Hinata didn't go to bed yet. It's hard to catch him awake due to time differences, they both undergo tiresome training sessions, between that and Kageyama's volleyball matches every time they talk is a precious moment.

-Kageyama: hey

-Kageyama: how's Rio tonight?

He's still typing when the phone buzzes signaling a video call, "Impatient huh?"

"Kaageeyaamaaaa!! Do you see me?!"

"Don't shout boke, I see you perfectly fine."

Hinata waves at him energetic as always, his smile the highlight of Kageyama's shitty day.

"Look at this, it's so late and the seaside walk is packed!" he says turning his phone to show the crowd of people around him.

"Having fun without me I see."

"You should come visit, I'd be your guide."

"I wish I could but it's been busy."

"Ah, I've watched your Power Curry commercials, it's hilarious how bad they are!" Hinata giggles making fun of him, but Kageyama can't find it in his heart to be mad for some reason.

"What about yourself Ninja Shouyou, is fame getting to your head yet?"

"Wait, how did you find out about that?"

"You're not the only one who checks social media."

"Ooh, I've got a new handsome stalker."

Blushing at his mistake Kageyama sends a glare worth a million words. "Hehe, sorry, sorry...I'm teasing, don't get angry," he sits by the sea to talk without the constant murmur of people, "I've watched all of Schweiden Adlers' games too, I really want to play against you."

"Hmm, is that everything you want to do when you're in Japan?" he wiggles a brow and smirks in a suggestive manner, the meaning behind his question easy to guess.

Hinata's loose tank top slips down his shoulder, biting his lower lip picturing what he craves for with precision. "You know what I want bakageyama."

"You're so tanned...do you get any tan lines playing under the sun everyday?" A smart way to request for more skin to be revealed without coming off as horny, which he is.

"Not on my chest," he looks around for bystanders before tugging his tank top lower showing his firm pecs, circling a nipple with his finger, "My skin hasn't gotten that much darker."

Kageyama turns to the side palming his growing bulge, he hasn't had sex for a while, his strict schedule preventing him from finding a suitable partner. He isn't a clueless virgin anymore, Hinata and him agreed to be friends with benefits so they're free to fuck other people, despite that he dislikes one-night stands so that's the last option when he's pent up. Usually Hinata takes care of it before reaching that point, he's become an expert at making Kageyama come just by watching.

"Oh, and down there?" He knows the answer and he knows it's risky when he's in public, even so his cock aches for more.

"Feeling naughty huh?" Hinata points the camera at his groin, pulling forwards at the hem of his shorts to show the base of his cock. Lighter skin tone, soft-looking, alluring in its thicker girth compared to past teen days.

"Mmmh, you look so fucking good," a few jerks later Kageyama's got a full hard-on in his hand. "Why don't you go home and show me the rest?"

The camera switches back to Hinata's impish smile, "I'm afraid it'd be too late by the time I arrive, I should be sleeping."

"Boke." The disappointed sulk Kageyama makes is priceless, it seems he'll have to deal with the problem on his own this once.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"What do you think."

"I can see your arm moving."

"How perceptive."

"Tobio."

"Shit, yeah..."

"Tomorrow I'll do something special for you, I promise," he winks at the camera kissing goodbye at it, "Love you!"

"Mnn, hah- love you too..." he bunches his fist at the head to stop a gush of cum from messing his sports clothes. "Ngh, damn...I'll hold onto your word Hinata."

\- - -

-Shouyou: look who I found in Rio!

Training for the Schweiden Adlers finished for the day and Kageyama sits in the locker room scrolling through his texts. The last thing he expected was a selfie of Hinata with his archenemy, Tooru Oikawa, in Rio of all places.

 _"What the fuck is this,"_ he scrunches his nose in disgust staring at the screen unable to believe his eyes. Ushijima walks by and he yanks at his jacket for him to see it too, maybe he's mistaken, it could be a bad joke using a couple of edited photos, he prays that's the case and they aren't together. Going by Ushijima's confused face his fears are confirmed and his stomach revolts like he's got his guts punched.

Somewhere in Rio's beach Oikawa walks holding a couple of mojitos, sitting by Hinata's side on the sand. "Did you send it?"

"Mhm, Kageyama didn't reply, he must be busy training."

"Yeah, I bet he is." Oikawa hands him a mojito and Hinata sips at the fancy straw stirring the drink.

"Why did you insist on him seeing it?"

"Ah, I thought he'd be glad to know you've got company chibi-chan, he's probably worried you're alone in Brazil," lucky for him he can't grow demon horns with how twisted his intentions are. "I've shown it to everybody, it's such a coincidence we've met at the other side of the world. Almost as if it were destiny!"

Hinata chuckles at his peculiar personality, "You're a funny guy Oikawa-san."

If his mood-detection skills haven't dulled he's being blatantly hit on judging by Oikawa's gaze checking him out, the way his hands roam to his shoulders and lower back as they walk, how he leans close to speak on his ear grazing it with his lips, it's textbook flirting and he's actually liking it. Nights can get lonely in Rio, usually he wouldn't deny a chance like this considering Oikawa is super hot —plus a familiar face— but he's made a promise to Kageyama and that's his top priority.

"See you tomorrow Oikawa-san!" He runs back to his flat, his house mate Pedro is asleep on the sofa so he's got free realm to do spicy stuff. He loves when Kageyama watches him get off, they've been camming as often as time allows and tonight he's horny and ready to give a nice performance. He checks his texts again, Kageyama hasn't replied since he sent that picture earlier, that means he still has time to prepare. A while later his phone dings with a notification.

-Kageyama: sorry, had a team interview after training

-Kageyama: why are you with that jerk?

He barely arrived home and he cringes at the text he's just sent, his fingers were tapping on their own, conscious he shouldn't be asking like a clingy boyfriend but unable to control himself.

-Shouyou: he's in Brazil for a week training with his team

-Shouyou: don't tell me you're jealous ;)

Teasing Kageyama like this is his favorite hobby, the effect is immediate amping his setter's needs.

-Kageyama: nah

Admitting it would be a blow to his ego though.

-Kageyama: you still owe me from last night

-Kageyama: does Oikawa know how you act for me in private?

 _"Neat, he's getting into the mood!"_ Hinata smirks as he types encouraging him further.

-Shouyou: he could always join and see

-Kageyama: right now you're only for my eyes

It's inevitable given the situation and yesterday's teaser at the beach, he's already excited taking off his sports clothes to be left in his tented boxers wet at the tip.

-Shouyou: let me set up laptop

Kageyama lies on bed with his phone waiting for what seems like an eternity until the video call starts, the laptop apparently at the end of his futon aiming where Hinata should be. He isn't on screen yet but rustling can be heard nearby, what's happening?

"I was waiting for a special occasion to wear this."

The suspense is killing him, whatever he's doing better be worth it. Hinata crawls towards the futon resting his head on the pillow and Kageyama almost dies for real, his heart beat turns arrythmic in his chest and he stiffens instantly at the sight.

"Oh shit..."

"It still smells of you, I wear it when I'm feeling lonely." Karasuno's blue volleyball t-shirt, the number nine on the front still intact after years. Kageyama gifted it to him before leaving Japan so an important part of himself would always be with Hinata no matter how far he goes. He's treasured it like a precious jewel, it's like wearing a piece of home.

"Anything else below?"

A silly question, Hinata smiles gliding his finger from a knee to his inner thigh, his legs wide open digging his calves on the futon. The t-shirt covers it but there's something poking underneath. "What do you think?"

"Show me," he produces a throaty rumble as he shrugs down his boxers to his knees, his erection slapping against his stomach, "Please."

"How can I refuse when you ask so nicely?" He pulls at the edge lifting it up to expose his lean torso and a succulent hard cock, curling his fingers around it to pump eagerly a few times, choking the hilt making his length swell coercing a pretty shade of red out of it.

Kageyama moistens his lips, "You've gotten bigger, wonder if I can still fit you in my mouth."

"Mmnn, do you miss sucking me Tobio? Are you addicted to my cock?"

"Yeah," he jerks off imitating Hinata's rhythm, "But I miss fucking you until you scream my name even more." Precum trickles from the slit and he uses it to coat his shaft, the slick useful to speed up sliding his fist.

"Hngh- ah, aah-! Bet you've grown bigger too, you'd fill my ass for sure, mmh-!"

"Fuck, do you remember it Shouyou, the shape of my cock inside making you come?"

"I'll never forget it," he moves his free hand plunging two digits inside his ass effortlessly, thrusting in vigorous motions to hit his prostate. "And y-your long- fingers, a-ahn!"

The dirty talk is getting them closer and closer to the limit as they masturbate with zeal. All of a sudden Hinata lets out a whimper throwing his head back on the pillow stopping his movements, Kageyama is worried for a second before the redhead regains his breath.

"Hah...not yet...I promised it'd be special."

"I thought wearing my t-shirt was quite special."

"Then you've underestimated me," Hinata stands up and Kageyama's eyes fix on the hypnotic sway of his hard-on. "Don't move, I'm going to get something."

Kageyama's pulse accelerates while he holds his shaft trying to resist the temptation of an orgasm creeping at his crotch. There's only so much a sex-starved man can endure and Hinata's definition of 'special' is proving to be better than he bargained for.

A bottle of lube is thrown on the futon from somewhere off camera. Soon Hinata returns to his previous position, except he's got a bigger surprise in his hands this time. And by surprise Kageyama is looking at a dildo matching his size, or perhaps larger. "Wow, really?" he mutters more to himself than Hinata.

"I have to be prepared for what you've got in store for me once I go to Japan," he licks and sucks on it like he'd do with the real thing, slathered with spit pouring extra lube afterwards for the final touch. "Also I don't usually have sex with random people, so..."

"You use that to please yourself."

"Uh-huh," he pushes the blunt tip at his entrance stretching the rim, Kageyama gulps watching his hole swallow the thick dildo thrusting in and out slowly. "Fwah...s-so good..."

"Damn...you're taking that thing so easily," Kageyama tries to imagine how he'd be clenching around his cock if that were him, closing his fist tighter to mimic the sensation. "I can't wait to be inside you, I'll fill you to the brim with my cum."

"Tobio, oh god, if you say that-!" The redhead screws his eyes throughly fucking himself with the toy, fantasizing of his favorite setter above him while moaning erotically letting his tongue loll in a lewd display.

"You want it Shouyou, want me to make you come like the good boy you are?"

"Yes, fuck yes!"

"Turn around and ride that dildo like you'd do me."

Hinata flips on the futon squishing his face on the pillow, a hand keeps working his shaft while the other steadies the dildo as he makes his ass bounce. He rotates his hips on it swinging back and forth moaning Kageyama's name. His cock starts leaking precum, the impending climax approaching fast.

"Ngh- shit, you're so hot," Kageyama turns facing down as well, leaving the phone on his pillow to keep watching. He loves seeing his name on Hinata's back, it was a great idea to give him his t-shirt, it turns him on to picture himself mounting him while he wears it. He's masturbating thrusting his hips wildly as if he'd really be on top, feeling his erection throb at the tension gathering around it.

"Tobio, Tobio- ah, c-coming, hnn-!" Sinking himself on the dildo Hinata whimpers clutching at the futon covers, long white lines spurt from his cock and his body drops limply after the intense orgasm, hips twitching at the last jolts of pleasure allowing the dildo to slip out.

Kageyama voices a loud groan finally releasing the strangling grip at the base of his cock when Hinata comes, shuddering as the tension snaps with a rush of quick shots making a puddle of cum on his bed. The sensation is so strong he doesn't have the presence of mind to care about anything else, he'll worry about cleaning later.

"Shouyou."

"Hmm?" he drags his body towards the laptop, his face sweaty and flushed giving a pleased grin at the camera.

"I'm going to be waiting for you."

"I know you will."

"Even if you find someone else."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm realistic, we're not boyfriends."

"I love you."

Kageyama's eyes go round at his words.

"Boke, don't say that so casually."

"I wouldn't if I didn't mean it."

"...I should've asked you out in high school."

Hinata's smile is absolutely endearing, "Yup, that's what I thought!"

They keep talking for hours about nothing and everything in particular, Hinata falls asleep before he can turn off the laptop and Kageyama watches his peaceful expression drooling on the bed. So close yet so far, they've made a habit of doing this almost every night, the distance less painful when they share these moments of intimacy.

"Kage...yama..."

If he had asked Hinata out, would he still be in Japan, or would they have gone together to Brazil? Would they be happy, or would they break up? What would it be like, to have Hinata for himself just like in high school? It's a fleeting thought, but Kageyama wishes he'd taken the risk.

He slaps his cheeks and shakes his head, _"No, if you really care for him...don't mess it up."_

_\- - -_

Today seems brighter than any other day for Hinata for many reasons, he's putting on his mint Black Jackals uniform, it's the first time wearing it for an official match —training doesn't count— and he's happy as a kid with new shoes prancing around the team's changing room showing how great it suits him.

"Hehe, it's so comfy and the fabric is really flexible!" he smiles ear to ear doing some squats and jumps to warm up.

Bokuto ruffles his hair, he's become like a big brother as well as a role model to Hinata. "I knew you'd be a super ace Hinata, go out there and show them what you've got!" he says as they bump fists.

"Don't get benched doing something stupid," Sakusa frowns at him between concerned and irritated, "It'd be a pain to lose a good asset."

"Yeah, I'll be careful Omi-san."

Atsumu cuddles him with his arms over his shoulders, "Quit bein' so damn gloomy, Shouyou-kun here is goin' to leave 'em dazzled so long I'm around to support him."

"Thanks 'Tsumu, I got the best team ever!"

Another reason for feeling super hyped, he's never felt so welcomed before by a team of professional players, he's used to people looking down on him since high school, now's the best chance to prove himself worth of this new position.

"Woops, I almost forgot to go to the bathroom, be right back!"

Meanwhile at Schweiden Adlers' changing room Hoshiumi and Ushijima sit on a bench sharing a tablet browsing Black Jackals' website, to know your enemy is part of the battle.

"Hah! Check this out, I'm still taller than Hinata!"

"Shouyou Hinata...he made it to the V-League, how interesting."

"Of course he would," Kageyama is filing his nails as part of his routine before the match, "You have no idea how stubborn he is."

"Right, he's your boyfriend isn't he?"

Kageyama twitches dropping his nail file to the floor, "Uh, that's not- I mean, we aren't-"

"Hoshiumi, the correct term is called friends with benefits," Ushijima states with a plain tone.

"Ooh! Kageyama made the creepiest face when Hinata uploaded photos with other guys, now I get it."

"Hold on, you two..."

"Yes, the rumors say Shouyou Hinata has that type of relationship with certain setters."

"Seriously? You must be excited to see him again Kageyama, we'll be cheering for you."

"Fuck!!" He's too embarrassed to continue listening to their conversation, leaving the room as he slams the door with rage.

Yes, he's excited, and yes, he's been counting the days left until they meet. He wanted to join Yamaguchi when he went to pick up Hinata from the airport as soon as he arrived to Japan, but his volleyball appointments kept him on a permanent lockdown, he hasn't been home for some time.

A blur of orange appears at the corner of his eye and everything else in the hall loses focus except for the man rushing towards the bathrooms. The view is nostalgic but there's no time for reminiscing, he isn't about to let him escape.

"Not getting stomach issues this time, are you?"

Here's the main reason for Hinata's bright sunny day, he stops walking listening to the familiar voice turning around to face him, and they can't help smiling at the other. Even Kageyama's smile looks natural, something you'd be able to see once in a blue moon, or occasionally when Hinata is around.

"Hmph, hell no, I'm not the kind of guy who gets nervous before a game anymore."

"You better not."

"And I've gotten much stronger too, bet I could even beat you at arm wrestling!"

"Wanna try?" he rolls his jacket sleeves at the challenge.

Atsumu has been secretly listening to them from behind the changing room door, going to Hinata's rescue when things seem to get heated up.

"Tobio-kun, mind not pickin' up a fight with our wing spiker?" he leans an arm over Hinata's shoulder throwing a glare at his volleyball and love rival.

"It was _him_ who picked a fight with _me_."

Their encounter turns hectic with Bokuto, Ushijima and Hoshiumi joining the fray, somehow all of them getting involved into an arm-wrestling contest before the game starts. In between the chaos of shouting and arguing Hinata slinks unnoticed towards Kageyama muttering on his ear, "Meet at the empty locker room, end of the hall. I'll be there after the game." Their fingers entwine and a glance gives away their longing.

It's time. The spotlights mark their way to the main stage, a volleyball court surrounded by a multitude of roaring fans, cheering with enthusiasm for their favorite teams. Kageyama steps firmly near the net, his stance brims with confidence and the other players stare at him as if he'd be royalty, like a king walking across a red carpet to his throne, the setter's position.

Hinata licks away the sweat on his face, the game advances and he's been craving for this as much as the man walking proudly in front of him. _"I'm going to beat you,"_ he thinks, _"You've been waiting for me, haven't you?"_

Kageyama smiles seeing the fire in his eyes, but an unpleasant sensation crawls upon his back seeing a shadow lurking behind. That's right, someone else stands where he used to be supporting Hinata through thick and thin, another person has stolen his role, taking along a piece of Hinata's heart. Atsumu Miya, his presence exerts pressure towering behind the redhead, their gazes meet and Atsumu plays with his tongue in a silent taunt, _"I'm his setter now Tobio-kun, let's see who's best."_

It's a strange feeling to lose a match and still be content with the result after giving all you've got. Both teams shake hands after a magnificent battle of skills, today's foe could be tomorrow's friend, the monster generation to be reunited for the Olympics.

"You made it."

"Yeah, I'm here now."

"Ready for a rematch?"

Hinata gives a sly grin, "Sure, if you've still got energy."

They go to their respective changing rooms waiting for their teammates to leave, giving excuses to remain there until there's nobody around the halls anymore. Hinata is the first one to scuttle away carrying his sports bag to their rendezvous point, locking the door so unwanted visitors can't enter. Shortly after there's a single knock on it and Hinata rushes to open it.

Kageyama stands at the entrance looking nervously to the sides and Hinata drags him in by his t-shirt, "Come before someone sees you!"

The door shuts and the setter is pushed against it with force as Hinata tiptoes to kiss him like he's been starving —he truly has for two years— lapping his tongue on his lips and nipping making them tender, more sensitive as the affectionate treatment turns lustful letting out erotic groans.

"Hah, damn Hinata...I missed you," he tugs at his hair to return the kiss just as ardently, swirling his tongue around Hinata's before going for a rougher kiss delving to taste each other's mouth. The back of his mind miraculously reminds him to lock the door, getting caught in the act would get them in trouble.

"Mmh, I can see that," Hinata pulls away to breathe pecking the corner of his mouth giggling in an adorable way, his eyes set on the bulge between Kageyama's legs. "You're hard already and we've only kissed."

Kageyama grabs at Hinata's ass squeezing down a handful, pushing their groins to rub at one another swaying their hips. "Guess you've got your needs met with other people."

He knows who his lovers are, Hinata has never hid anyone from him. Kenma always found him interesting, Oikawa fell for him in Brazil, Atsumu committed to be his setter, while Akaashi was his kind senpai...and he's wary of Kuroo after seeing him approach Hinata after the game.

"Maybe, but I need _you_ right now."

Despite everything and everyone in this locked room nothing else exists but them. Two long years they've waited and waited, people come and go, yet they're always there for each other in the end. They say your first love is the most special and maybe they're connected by some sort of unbreakable bond, it definitely takes dedication to keep count of hundreds of their competitions as they do since high school.

An abrupt yank and Hinata's shorts and boxers have gone down mid-thigh without further notice. Kageyama does the same with his bottoms, linking their cocks within his fist. "If I remember correctly..." he makes a screwing motion jerking fast, "You liked my fingers the most."

"A-ahn, yeah, I lo-love them, mhh..."

"Hah...look how big you've got, shit..." Kageyama is still slightly longer than Hinata, although now they match in girth, not bad for such a height difference. Can he fit him in his mouth like he used to? He's resolved to find out digging his knees on the floor to start sucking.

"Woah, calm down Kageyama."

"I am calm," he says as he twirls his tongue circling Hinata's tip, soaking the rest of his shaft licking with devotion to finally put it in his mouth, his head bobs hollowing his cheek while Hinata tugs at his hair for him to go deeper. _"He's definitely larger...he tastes so strong when he sweats, I like it."_

"Sheesh, you must've missed sucking me, so needy."

Kageyama hums and he loosens his jaw to swallow him to the base, his throat as narrow and soft as Hinata remembers it, except now he's even more skilful taking his length without effort.

"You know, I- I dreamed of doing this every night, touched myself thinking of you."

 _"Damn it Shouyou, you make it impossible to hold back."_ He releases his cock standing to grip firmly at Hinata's ass lifting him up with surprising strength, Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama's neck and crosses his legs behind him like a koala hanging on for dear life as the setter walks towards the lockers, slamming him against one rocking his hips.

"Holy crap, you're strong." Perhaps he miscalculated challenging him to arm wrestling again later.

Kageyama peppers kisses through his neck, then licks his ear whispering on it with a hot breath that makes Hinata shiver. "I'm going to take you right here."

"We're sweaty."

"Since when do we care about that boke."

"I know but it's been so long since-"

"Exactly, too long, you thought I'd let you go without giving you a nice fuck?"

A harsh thrust makes Hinata whine, their cocks throb against one another leaking pearly drops that mix and mingle, of course this would be the outcome of their secret meeting, how delusional of Hinata to think otherwise.

Hinata swipes his tongue on his lips, "Actually thought I could get you off with a blowjob."

"We'll talk about that later," he lets go of Hinata turning him on his feet facing the locker. "For now _this_ is what I need," he says fondling and squishing the enticing round butt presented to him sliding his shaft across the middle.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Let's say I've been busy," a bad excuse, popular players like him got legions of fans ready for a booty call. "And I've been saving up for you this week, noone else has ever felt as good."

"Dork," a wide smile paints Hinata's face, even though he likes to be praised he can't help feeling embarrassed at Kageyama's blunt honesty. He shrugs his bottoms letting them drop to his ankles to kick them away, arms leaning on the locker as he bends sticking up his ass for Kageyama's delight.

"Oh," after a couple of seconds Kageyama realizes he's screwed up bad, "Didn't get lube."

"Mmh, should be okay if you prepare me first."

Despite the heat of the situation Kageyama is trying to be as patient as possible, coating his fingers with saliva and spitting on Hinata's hole to make him slicker. Hinata gasps as his middle finger goes in thrusting slowly, stretching in a come hither motion before the rim feels loose enough for a second, massaging the spot that he knows makes Hinata desperate for more.

"T-Tobio, hnn-!" he moves backwards to sink himself deeper on Kageyama's perfect fingers, moaning in the most indecent manner when the third enters him seamlessly. "Yes, hell yes...give me your cock, come on."

Answering to his plea Kageyama's erection twitches upwards, and then he realizes his second mistake. "Shit, didn't get a condom."

"Bakageyama, you wanted to have sex and you forgot the lube _and_ the condom?!"

"Wasn't thinking this through, my bad."

They stand there awkwardly wondering what to do. After some brainstorming their hive mind offers a joint solution, "Wanna do it raw?" they ask almost in unison.

"Only if you want to do it, have you tried it raw with anyone else?"

"Um, I always play it safe, but it's okay since we aren't strangers right?" Hinata hides a blush looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, same for me, you'd be the first." Somehow this makes Kageyama happier than it should, he's holding his shaft pushing forward carefully, groaning when he bottoms in hitting Hinata's ass enjoying the ondulations of his snug walls. "Oh my god Shouyou, this feels incredible."

Hinata feels tingles going up his spine, the hairs of his nape standing at the new sensation. "Y-yeah, your cock is so warm...keep moving."

"How's my shape without a condom?" he rocks back and forth gripping at Hinata's thighs, each thrust a delicious pressure surrounding his lenght.

"Nghh, y-you're stuffing me, i-it's so good-!"

"Fuck," he pulls out turning the redhead around, hoisting one of his legs by the underside while his other hand guides his cock back in. "I love you."

Hinata's moans can probably be heard from outside the room at this point, he's getting pounded hard against the locker clutching at Kageyama's t-shirt, closer to the edge as his prostate gets bumped over and over again. "Mnn, o-oh fuck- Tobio, coming-!"

"Can I come inside?"

"Yes, yes...do it, please do it." He bites at Kageyama's shoulder to muffle his whines but they only get louder when the setter wraps his free hand around his cock, pumping nonstop rough and fast while he keeps moving his hips making slapping noises with how hard he's pounding inside Hinata.

It takes a couple snaps of hips for both to climax together, Hinata makes a mess coming over their uniforms but he couldn't care less feeling Kageyama throb inside him, each spasm a rush of cum that reaches him deep, filling him to the brim until he can feel the warmth leaking from his hole.

"Wow, there's so much."

Kageyama slips out and the cum dribbles leisurely down Hinata's inner thighs, his gaze following the wet trail as if he'd be witnessing something fantastic happen.

"Sorry, I was really pent up," he gathers some of it with his fingers wiping the cum on his already stained t-shirt, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much," they kiss gently full of content, leaving hickeys on the other's neck as a reminder of their reunion, "I think we should shower though, we've made a mess and our uniforms are filthy."

Thankfully the showers are empty after the game has finished. They sit on two stools taking their time scrubbing each other's back, bubbly drops fall while massaging their hair and shoulders relaxed at the sensation until they begin getting light-headed due to the increasing temperature.

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"You waited for me."

"Of course boke."

"You're an awesome player, I thought you'd have a boyfriend by the time I returned."

"I told you a long time ago," he kisses Hinata's nape hugging him from behind, "I don't need a boyfriend, I have you."

Hinata chuckles ticklish at the light brush of lips on his skin, "I mean, I'm happy this type of relationship is enough for you."

Is a fuck-buddies relationship what he's truly aspired to achieve with Hinata? Is that the best he can hope for after all this time?

"Shouyou."

"Yeah?"

"Someday I-" he chokes on his own words feeling the embarrassment rise to his cheeks, "I promise I'll ask you out, and you gotta say yes or else I'll never set a ball for you again. Understood?"

"W-wait a second, you said staying friends was better, didn't you!?"

It's true and logic tells him it's less risky to care for someone from a safe distance without putting your current relationship in danger. That was the initial plan, but Kageyama failed to account for the time he's missed Hinata and how his feelings would change with the years, opening to the idea that he should prioritize his own happiness and be honest with Hinata regardless of the consequences. In short, he's become love-struck.

 _"Not today,"_ he tells himself sending a threatening glare at the redhead without realizing.

"Gwah! Stop that bakageyama!" Hinata runs away from the showers getting dressed in a hurry, "I'm leaving before you say something you'll regret!"

The door slams shut leaving Kageyama alone with a confusing bundle of feelings. He gets dressed lazily putting on his regular clothes as his phone buzzes in his sports bag, opening it to check the last messages.

-Shouyou: if you had asked years ago

-Shouyou: and if you asked me now

-Shouyou: the answer would have been the same

-Shouyou: so don't ask unless you're prepared to hear it

-Shouyou: love you! (´• ω •`) ♥

"Boke." Kageyama smirks, it looks like Hinata has figured out his thought process as usual, "I've always been your first, this won't be any different."

And so the race begins to steal Hinata's heart, without knowing it Kageyama gave the other setters a chance by letting his crush slip through the tip of his fingers, then again he isn't one to be afraid of competition. Shouyou's Setter Squad has recently stablished, but who's to say he won't be able to put an end to what he had started?

\- - -

"Kageyama, you have a hickey on your neck," Hoshiumi notes as the Schweiden Adlers gather for practice the next day.

"Ugh," he places a hand over the purple dot, the collar of his t-shirt unable to hide it.

"Your tosses are shaky, you shouldn't let sex undermine your performance," states Ushijima direct as usual, it's like no topic affects him.

"Sorry," he glances to the floor flushing in shame, though he only regrets his sore muscles after carrying Hinata's weight, his arms and legs stiff from exertion.

"It's fine, we understand Hinata's stamina would be a problem outside of the court too. You should consider training harder."

Kageyama acknowledges he's just getting scolded for his weakness and not for what he's done, bowing in apology, "I will."

"Come on Ushijima, not everyone is a machine like you, leave Kageyama alone!" Hoshiumi snorts poking fun at them while Ushijima gives advice to get better from after-sex soreness with a straight face, Kageyama nodding repeatedly taking mental notes.

"...After all it would be a pity that you would lose against a rival setter."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, he probably means this," they look at Hoshiumi's phone as he shows a recently uploaded photo of Hinata —he follows his account— with Oikawa and Atsumu making peace signs at the beach.

Kageyama squints his eyes, "I won't lose." He leaves the gym feeling extremely competitive after scrolling through Hinata's photos with his lovers, grabbing his phone typing at hyper speed.

-Kageyama: let's date, wanna see you

-Shouyou: my back hurts, let me recover!

-Kageyama: not for sex boke (ノ-_-)ノ~┻━┻

-Shouyou: okay, movies at your place tonight? ┳━┳ノ( OωOノ)

-Kageyama: don't you dare bringing candy popcorn

-Shouyou: fight me

-Kageyama: you know I will

Does Kageyama act like an idiot when Hinata is around? Yes.

Would he fall for him all over again if he were given the choice? Definitely.

Is he ready to take on the challenge of being Hinata's boyfriend? At least this time he's willing to take the risk, he won't miss his chance again.

His grandfather once told him, "If you get really good, I promise, somebody who's even better will come and find you."

Now he knows without a doubt in his heart, the person he's been waiting for is Hinata.

\- - -

FIN ♥

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Kageyama's fault~ 
> 
> PS; Hinata would have said 'yes' :)


End file.
